Guide/Tower of Trials
Courtsy of Dios View the original post Alright, well I started playing World of Warriors a little over two weeks ago. I started like everyone else with common warriors, trying to explore the game itself and it's mechanics. As I started getting the hang of it and finding out more about the game I noticed that "The Tower of Trials", is one of the most exciting and rewarding features of this game. For those of you who don't know what that is, is basically a series of challenges that as you progress through the tower, (the higher you go in the tower), the more difficult your opponents become. Now my first time trying it, I only got to the third level, and then i was defeated. My thought was well they're legendary opponents, I won't be able to beat them. Well in the long run it really depends on your character level, how you use their given skills, elements, and how you use your team,( talismans always come in handy). So I'm fairly new so this are some tips I have found to be helpful. 1. As you go through the map you get enough wildstones to open the door of epics. Most likely you won't get a legendary the first time, and if you do awesome! However, most of us get rares or super rares. By the time your done with deep green valley, you should have 1 rare, super rare, or legendary. 2. In order to have a higher chance of winning you should have minimum a rare or higher of each element, (I'll explain how to obtain honor stones and wildstones later). 3. Now considering that you have these type of warriors at your dispose, make sure you understand how to use them in combat, by that I mean, for example: If you have a kuro, crixus, and clovis. It's not a good idea to expose kuro to take the damage. Instead you would have crixus take the damage, (he is a tank, since he has good hp and a heavy type of armor). 4. Now if your starting off tower with your highest warrior at level 8, you don't need to worry so much about owning a legendary. Just focus trying to counter the enemy's set up. By that I mean if they're all fire element, you should try to use a minimum of one water element. At this level you might not have a much warriors at your disposal. So just try to have a minimum of one of each element. 5. Now if your highest level character is level 8, and the rest are lower levels, DON'T TRAIN THAT WARRIOR, instead level up the rest of your warriors, so that they're all the same level as your highest one and then train them. Why do I mention this? Because at the tower of trials at the fifth floor, (or last floor), all the enemies will be the same level as your highest level warrior. And if your warriors are beneath that level, you will be in a disadvantage. 6. Now you might ask, "where are the tips to become top 999?", First I'll mention that I've gotten to rank 109 in leader boards without spending any money to get there. The only time I spend money was to get my extra slot for training. Which I didn't really need to spend money but either way, I did it. Now the way to get a honor stones for free is to do offers. Really?! Offers?! That's the secret?! Well, it's not really a secret, but that's how I do it. I barely started playing this game and I started doing honor stones offers and in less than half an hour the most I've made was 94 honor stones. And I didn't spend any money doing the offers or purchased anything. I just did simple ones. I just watched videos while doing homework or did the game offers, that ask you to play a game until you reach level 5 or play it for 5 minutes. 7. Now what I've seen recently on Facebook, is that most people try to find other people that play the game and add them on Facebook. They receive and send 2 honor stones and they keep doing this everyday to get some honor stones. I haven't really tried this, but when I do I'll update this post and add the review. 8. So what's the secret or tactic to become the top 999? Honestly, just do some offers in TapJoy they're really simple and are for free, ( I recommend just watching videos or doing the game ones that I mention). I' ve also gotten around 60 wildstones just doing offers as well, (without purchasing anything). So doing offers might help you get that legendary warrior, super rare, or rare warrior that you needed in order to pass the tower. I personally started doing offers when I wasn't able to pass the tower and I got my first two super rare, (Mohinder and Volten). After that I been doing the offers every once a while and now I got a solid selection of warriors that make tower easy for me, I've gotten up to rank 84. I've also won Badda and Ping and I barely started a little over two weeks ago. And I have a variety of other warriors as well. 9. Another thing is once you gain the honor stones make sure to use them mostly for refilling your jugs, (or the "energy" you use for tower, not to be confused with the energy for map). This is a crucial action that you have to do in order to make top leader boards, keep using the honor stones to refill your jugs. I use the majority of my honor stones for this and use it to open the honor door only when I feel like I need mana potions or boost potions. Also when you click on the "+" sign on the top right corner there should be a section where you can buy talismans and talismans scrolls for gold for those of you who have extra gold. They change every day so make sure to check that out. Also I recommend doing 4 tower trials daily in order to go up the ranks, since the competition for top 999 is so high. Also one thing you should keep in mind is that the last day for the leader boards to be evaluated tends to have twice the amount of competition. However if you're for example rank 1099, gaining 190 points will most likely get you to 970 so there doesn't seem to be a huge amount of difference in points. There is only a significant difference if you're between the ranks 1-150. If you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to comment, and I will also be posting other tips or strategies on how to win in certain situations. I'm also going to be making a Facebook Page for those who want to add me for honor stones or just have questions regarding the game. I'll update this post and be putting the link as soon as I got it set up. Thank you for time.